


A Sweet Valentine's Day to Remember

by Selinawen



Series: IsaKazu [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: Kazuaki-kun does his best and bakes a chocolate cake for Souma on Valentine's Day.This is just literally fluff all around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a poll on twitter to decide on which IsaKazu content to write for Valentine's Day. It was either going to be 'Prevarication' related or '3rd year Isa and 1st year Kazu' and the latter won so there we have it owo/  
> I hope everyone enjoys this somehow =w=

It was the night before Valentine’s day, Nanaki Kazuaki was rolling around his bed restlessly before falling down onto the floor with a thud. With a sob, he got back up onto his bed once again and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Thinking back of the chocolate cake back in the fridge, his cheeks flushed a light shade of red as he rolled over and hid his face in the pillow immediately.

Kazuaki had invited Hitori over to his house last Sunday where he'd guided him through the process of baking a cake so that he’d be able to go about baking it all by himself today.

Hitori is his childhood friend whom Kazuaki admires a lot. A year older than him, Hitori seemed to be good at anything he does and had helped him a lot. Kazuaki feels blessed to be able to have a friend like Hitori around.

Just then, he received a message from Hitori on Line. The details are a simple “Good luck for tomorrow!”. With that, Kazuaki found himself hiding under his pillow this time, muttering “I can do this” to himself repeatedly.

 

The person of whom Kazuaki would be giving the cake to is none other than his boyfriend, third year Isa Souma. Although they've known each other since the beginning of the year and have since started dating for about two months now, Kazuaki is still really nervous as it would be their first Valentine's day together and he's unsure if Souma would even like the cake he made. _Well… I'll find out tomorrow I guess…_ Kazuaki thought to himself as he finally sank into the world of dreams.

* * *

“Isa-san?”

Souma looked up from his book just to see his classmate (what was their name again?) in front of him.

“What is it?” He asked, ready to get back to reading at anytime.

“Umm.. a first year is here to see you” The classmate replied.

Just before Souma could respond to that, high pitched screams rang out from the main door of the classroom.

“Kyaaa a first year??”

“He's sooo cuteeee”

“I wanna pat his head!!!”

With a sigh, Souma stood up and made his way to the door. He was not surprised to see Kazuaki cowering in fear with three of his classmates surrounding him.

“Who might you be looking for?”

“Do you want to spend time with big sister instead?”

“What's in that box you're holding?”

Shaking his head profusely and shivering, he managed to see Souma in the distance and is somehow able to push through them, clinging onto Souma tightly after.

“Ehh?? He's yours?”

“You're both small after all, it only makes sense I guess~”

“Why is he taller than you though?”

With a groan, Souma grabbed Kazuaki’s hand and made his way out of the classroom. Ignoring the questions his classmates shot at him as he made past them, Souma headed up to the door leading to the rooftop, pulling Kazuaki along with him. Seeing that the door is locked, Souma fished out a key from his pocket and opened the door, letting the both of them in before sliding the key back into his pocket once again.

“Sou-kun...why are your classmates so tall…” Kazuaki whimpered.

“We won't meet up for lunch until Wednesday, what brings you here suddenly?” Souma asked with a sigh.

“I-It’s Valentine's day today!!” Kazuaki sputtered, his face flushing red as he held out the box towards Souma.

Souma stared at him speechless for a while before taking the box from him, heading towards a bench nearby and sitting down, putting the box on his lap.

Sitting down beside him as well, Kazuaki looked on nervously as Souma opened the box to reveal the chocolate cake he made.

“This is…”

“I-I made this myself, Sou-kun! P-Please give it a try!” Kazuaki stammered, his face a deep shade of red.

Picking up the fork next to the cake and cutting a piece, Isa took a bite. The cake was a perfect balance between bitter and sweet, melting in Souma’s mouth with every bite. Looking back at the nervous looking Kazuaki, Souma smiled and said “It’s very good…” He picked up another piece with the fork and pushed it towards Kazuaki, continuing “You should have a taste too”

Blushing, Kazuaki took a bite, letting the rich taste of chocolate fill his mouth. With a smile, he nods happily, saying “You’re right, it’s really good~!!”

“Thank you for this…” Souma said as he sat back, continuing to eat the cake slowly.

“This year will be our last Valentine’s in this school it seems…” Kazuaki mumbled softly after a while, his eyes looking down to the floor.

“It’s true that I’ll be graduating in a month’s time…” Souma muttered.

“A-Are you really going to Med school in Kyoto?” Kazuaki asked softly.

“It would seem so, yes.” Souma replied, looking up towards the blue sky above.

“So this would be our last Valentine’s together for a while…” Kazuaki mumbled.

“That’s true…”

“I will miss you lots…”

Leaning his head against Kazuaki’s shoulder, Souma said softly “It’ll be lonely for me too…”

 

Souma remembered the first time they met, it was when Professor Kawara and him were trying to gather new members for the Astronomy club. Kazuaki seemed very afraid of him at first for some reason and soon came back to the clubroom hiding behind Hitori. Hitori soon proceeded to make fun of Souma’s height (definitely not appreciated) and that got Kazuaki to calm down somehow. Their friendship started out really awkward due to that messy first meeting but after a few weeks of interaction (mostly on Kazuaki’s part), they got closer as a result.

After a few months, Souma began to feel something more for Kazuaki but he decided that he shouldn’t act on them as he would be graduating soon and moving away from Tokyo almost directly after that for Med school anyway. There would not be enough time together so it’ll be better to keep these feelings mum, he’d thought. However, Kazuaki decided to confess instead and that was how they got tied in this situation right now. On one hand, Souma was glad that it wasn’t an unrequited thing but on another hand, it’ll make the eventual graduation harder to bear.

 

“I-I’ll work harder and make a bigger chocolate cake for when we celebrate our next Valentine’s!” Kazuaki decided.

“I’ll be looking forward to that then, Kazuaki…” Souma nodded.

“S-Sou-kun…” Kazuaki nodded in reply, breathing slowly before standing up, walking in front of Souma, bending down to look at him face to face, flushing red slightly.

Before Souma had a chance to react properly, he felt Kazuaki’s lips on his, proceeding to kiss him softly. Finding himself going red, Souma wraps his arms around Kazuaki’s waist and returns the kiss.

The both of them continued kissing for a while until Kazuaki finally broke off from the kiss, blushing deeply. “We’ll chat and call each other on Line still, won’t we, Sou-kun?” He asked hopefully.

Nodding with a small smile, Souma replied “Of course, Kazuaki.”

* * *

About three years later, Kazuaki would plan a surprise visit to Souma on Valentine’s day. That however, would be a story to be told for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy imagining Kazuaki addressing Souma as 'Sou-kun' on a first-name basis (last-name basis would be 'Isa-kun' as usual) so I WILL continue using that for my fics in future if they ever come close to this point =w=


End file.
